


To Walk With Hope

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run-in with thieves inspires hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Walk With Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**To Walk With Hope** :

Aragorn lay shivering on the cold, damp ground, his eyes blinking sluggishly beneath the filthy rag that was loosely tied behind his head, his limbs stiff from the long hours of inactivity. He listened intently for some evidence that his captors were nearby.

He licked his lips. How long had it been since he had been given water? Did the few coins he carried merit such harsh treatment? _Ai_ , he had been foolish indeed to fall into the hands of such common swindlers but in his eagerness to rescue that beleaguered young innocent, he hadn't noticed that she was in truth not all that young and more importantly, not all that innocent.

He grimaced, ruefully dismissing the idea of ever telling Halbarad this particular story even should the opportunity present itself. He shifted, suddenly aware of the soft footfall of the woman as she stealthily approached.

She knelt down beside him, placing one finger over his mouth in a gesture demanding caution and held a tin water dipper to his lips.

"Here."

She tilted his head back slightly and he eagerly gulped down the dipper's contents. When he finished, she untied the dirty blindfold. The small dagger she carried made quick work of his other bonds.

"Why are you doing this?" Aragorn flinched slightly as weak rays of drab sunlight assailed him and his voice came out in a raspy whisper.

"Because even after all this, you do not think me unworthy."

She flicked a strand of weather-coarsened hair away from her face and for the first time since his inglorious capture the previous day, he noticed the dark bruises that dwelt there. She turned away. "And because of that, I do not want to see you killed."

"He beats you."

"You are an intelligent man."

Aragorn overlooked the hint of impertinence.

The woman looked over at the wagon.

"They will not wake for a long time."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"I added a bit extra to their drink."

"I am grateful but it was most foolhardy of you."

But the woman stared at him, lost in the compassion of his gaze. She reached out tentatively and pushed his hair back.

"Aye, you're a handsome lad alright, almost pretty."

Aragorn snorted softly, uncomfortable. "I've not heard that before."

She sighed as a pan clattered against the side of the rickety wagon.

"Truly, I do not find much beauty or hope left in this world."

"Still" - a ghost of a smile flitted across her face - "still, today I have found some."

She placed a work-roughened hand against his chest, blushing uncharacteristically at her own temerity.

"It's what in here, lad, this beauty I speak of." She seemed puzzled, struggling for words. "I do not understand, it is strange, but somehow, somehow...you make me believe not all is lost, that these dark days _will_ end."

He studied her curiously as she reached down to help him rise and indicated the return of his belongings.

"You will not forget me?"

He stared at her, his eyes serious, then bowed and kissed her hand.

"No, my lady, I will not forget you."

She smiled as he walked away, hope renewed.

The End

** Author's Note: **

**This is a very short story with much left up to the imagination. I had originally intended to expand upon it but that never worked out. I published it elsewhere a few years ago but have made some minor changes of late.**


End file.
